The Shadows, Twilight, Millennium Items in one
by Taiwan-chan
Summary: The Shadow game and the Millennium Items has return, but now theres a new power out there. Twilight. Join Kira Yuki as she goes out finding out who has stolen the Millennium Items and brought back the Shadow games. Yu-Gi-oh! x-over with GX and 5D's.
1. Preview

Taiwan-chan: The new story I will do!

Kira: You mean the new series right?

Taiwan-chan: Yes….new series….

Kira: New series with Yu-Gi-Oh!

Taiwan-chan: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Both: And Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!

Taiwan-chan: If you wall think it's for the Yu-Gi-Oh 3D Bonds Beyond Time…..you are kinda right..

Kira: Well…..Taiwan-chan doesn't own NOTHING=the Yu-gi-oh series and most of the stuff mention in here.

Taiwan-chan: I own my OC's and that's all

Kira: Now….The Preview!

XXXXXXXX

I always thought, nothing was worth, fighting for…that is until I lost my friends…to the darkness…..now….I wonder…did I do that? I always wonder why I never….went crazy…..Is it because of….Judai? Does he keep me sane….even if he's so far away….? Or is it the feelings towards Ryo….or what people call him….Kaiser…is it him? Or….something else…the feeling I have….that…..my home….will be gone? Or…..the invite I have…to help…a..project? The….Momentum…Investigation…and Development…..Section…M…I..D…S.. What does this all mean…? Do I give up…my bonds in Duel…Academy…. The things I care…..I fought…..What should I do? Please…..please….someone…help me….

That's when it happened. A shadow like figure came and tried to take me away…until he showed up…tall…tan….wiled tri colored hair…..purple….no…not purple….but a shade of purple…eyes. Wait! He looks like…Muto…Yugi.

The man looked straight at me, and said in a low but strong tone "Are you alright miss?"

All I could do was stare….stare at him….but how… When my mind processed what he asked, I nodded my head. "Yes….sir…"

The man smiled at me and looked at my figure, and then at my face. "You look familiar to me miss….have we met before?" The man looked at me.

I thought about it…why do I look familiar to him….it's not like we met… "No.." I whispered, in a quite, and afraid tone. Why am I so afraid?

The man notice my tone and looked at my sadly before he said "I'm the Pharaoh of Egypt, Atem."

That's when it hit me. Atem….Yami, we have met before…..but when….? "Y….Yuki….Kira" I whispered, very softly. Why is it…so hard to talk? A…am I losing air?

"Yuki…Kira." The man…no…Atem walked closer to me and placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "You must wake up. This is not where you belong."

I blinked at him. Not…where I belong…where…is here…? "W…what do…you mean?"

He looked straight at me, his dark purple eyes looking at dull, brown eyes. "You somehow entered the seal of the Millennium Items, Kira."

M…Millennium Items! The seal of all! How….did I….? "H…how"

"I do not know but you must wake up!" He grabbed my shoulder tightly and looked at me. "When it comes you shall know"

With that….everything went black….

XXXX

Taiwan-chan: I hope this is better then my other stories!

Kira: creepy

Taiwan-chan: Reason there is so much dots is that this is a dream/thought.

Kira: It felt real DX

Taiwan-chan: Please review and no flames!

Kira: Happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 1: The Call

Taiwan-chan: Well, I think the preview went well

Kira: say like you mean it.

Taiwan-chan: eh?

Kira: like this. The Preview!

Taiwan-chan: Not a chance.

Kira: fine, Taiwan-chan: doesn't own the Yu-gi-oh series

Taiwan-chan: now, to the first chapter!

Kira: There!

XXXXX

-Chapter one: The Call-

I woke up, from my sleep, not in a good way really. I looked at my clock to see it says 2:00 am. _Well….this is not good is it? _I sighed and sat up, looking around my dark room, I notice a picture frame. _I miss you guys….Ryo…Fubuki….Fujiwara….. _I put the picture down and got out of my bed stretching. _Well…no time to put myself down, the past is the past….right?_ I started to walk to the kitchen when the phone rang. _Who would call this early in the morning? _ I went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Yuki Kira Talking who is this?"

"Hello Miss. Yuki this is Ishizu Ishtar" The women introduce her self through the phone in a kind manner.

I blinked at the name. _Ishizu….that names is familiar to me…but why? _"What do you want Miss. Ishtar?"

"Please call me Ishizu, and I will like it if you meet me at the Domino museum, I will like to talk with you about your dreams" She requested me.  
I gasped, after hearing her say my dreams. _How does she know about my dreams? _"What are you talking about?"

I heard her chuckled and said "Your dreams, the ones you been having lately or should I say, after you left Duel Academy."

_I don't like this women….but she might know something.. _I sighed and looked at the clock _It's 2:20 am…..where in the hell does she live? _"Okay….but One Question Ishizu"

"Yes?"

"Where are you calling from? It's 2:20 am…"

"Egypt."

"Come again" I blinked. _Egypt! How the hell is she able to call from there? _

"I'm calling from my home in Egypt, I'll be coming to Domino City, in the afternoon here" She said as if it's normal, for her explaining this.

_Okay….well…this….this….. _"Okay…..how will I know your there?"

"I shall call you Yuki Kira. Until then, have a nice sleep you will need it." With that she hang up.

_Have a good…night sleep….I'm going to need it? What does she mean? No…more like what does she know._ I sighed and put the phone away. _Well…..I should get some sleep….but….will…those dreams come again?_ "No…they won't" I whispered to myself. I went back to my bed and laid down, letting sleep taking me.

After 6 hours I heard the phone ring, and I groaned. _Who is it this time?_ I sat up and went to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Yuki Kira." A women voice answered.

_Is this Ishizu?_ "Ishizu?" I asked the women. _If it is the women then….i have to go get my answers._

"Yes, this is Ishizu, I'm here to tell you I'm at the Domino Museum, when you are ready come by. I'll be ready." With that she hanged up.

"Well…..Okay then" I got up and get dressed, in my normal clothes. Long black sleeve shirt, with the shoulder showing, and a fishnet under it. Black skinny jeans and my black converse. _Well….It's time. _I walked out my house and make my way to the Domino Museum to meet Ishizu. _I hope….i get all the answers I need._

XXXXX

Taiwan-chan: heh…the first chapter is up!

Kira: Two things for one story and you posted something new on the same day good job!

Taiwan-chan: Please Review, and no flames…please?


	3. Chapter 2: The news

Taiwan-chan: Wow…this might be a new record!

Kira: Updating a fanfic in one day?

Taiwan-chan: With 3 "Chapters"

Kira: Nice

Taiwan-chan: Yup!

Kira: Well, Taiwan-chan doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series

Taiwan-chan: Only OC, so onward we go!

Kira: YES!

XXXXX

-Chapter 2: The news-

_Man….it's 8 and no one is on the streets…weird_ I walked through the streets of Domino City. _If no one is on the streets will the Museum be open? _I stopped at my destination and looked up seeing the Domino museum open. "I guess….it is" I whispered and walked in. As I look around I notice a women wearing a tan dress and what looked like a hood covering her head, and hair. She had Tan skin and blue eyes.

"Hello, You must be Yuki Kira?"

_I'm guessing this women is Ishizu. _"Yeah….I'm Kira….and you are?" I walked closer to the women.

"Ishizu Ishtar, the one who called you, at 2 in the morning." She smiled.

"Right." I sighed. "So….will you give me the answers I need?"

"Follow me." She turned and started to walk.

_No choice I guess…_ I followed her to a door and she turned to face me.

"What you will see is very important." She said in a very stern voice.

"Okay" I sighed and followed her down the stairs. "It's so dark"

"This place is secret….we just added something here."

"Oh?"

We stopped at the end of the stairs and she turned on the lights. What I saw was not I was expecting. Two tablets, in glass. One had two people and other carvings while the other had….anything I could describe. _What in the world! _I looked at Ishizu shock. "Ishizu…what is this?"

"These are the tablets from the great pharaoh's tomb."

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes…now….what pharaoh do you know of?"

_What does she mean? I don't know any pharaohs….wait…..there's….Atem!_ I gasped and looked at the tablet with the two people. "Him.."

"Him?"

"The Pharaoh.."

"Name Kira…please."

"Atem"

Ishizu widen her eyes and looked at me. "Is he the one…you seen?"

"Yes…" _I thought she had the answers…..I guess I was wrong. _"Why are you so surprise?"

Ishizu closed her eyes and looked at me. "Then…..my brother was right…"

"What?"

"The items…they have been stolen." She sighed and open her eyes to show grief and sadness.

_Items….does she mean…._ "Do you mean…the Millennium Items?"

She nodded her head and look at me. "Yes…They have been stolen and the shadow games has been reawaken."

I looked away wide eye and shock, was my dream the cause of it or….a…warning. _Did he know or…what?_ "What about Atem?"

Ishizu shook her head. "I'm not clear on what happens to him…he is either sealed inside the Millennium Puzzle or…in his own body."

_If he's in his own body then….I might be able to look for him but if not…then how am I suppose to talk to him. _That's when we heard it.

"Then let me save you the trouble."

_That voice! It can't be!_

XXXX

Taiwan-chan: OOO!

Kira: Who is that?

Taiwan-chan: Cliffy!

Kira: Please review and no flames cause…Taiwan-chan is happy and exited

Taiwan-chan: Happy holidays!


	4. Chapter 3: He's return

Taiwan-chan: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Kira: Like I said to much sugar cookies

Taiwan-chan: So effing happy!

Kira: Well…good cliffy

Taiwan-chan: yes

Kira: Taiwan-chan doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh series

Taiwan-chan: I won the OC, and it's time!

Kira: GO!

XXXXXX

-Chapter 3: He's return-

_Is it really him! It can't be…but it's his voice._

Ishizu looked at the voice and widen her eyes. "P-Pharaoh!"

_Yup…..It's him...but…how?_ I looked at the said Pharaoh, and was confuse.  
_How is he here?_

"Are you happy I made your search easier Yuki Kira?" The Pharaoh asked.

I nodded my head. "How…are you here…"

"You called me."

"Come again"

"You called me"

I blinked and look at Ishizu for help. She still looked shock. _Thanks for helping._

"Kira, you do not know how you called me?"

"Please tell me Atem"

"Your dream"

"Come again."

"Your dream called me."

Now I was confuse. _Okay! What the hell! How did my dream called him?_ "How?"

"When you came to the seal, that's how you called me."

_Wait! That's the dream I had the night Ishizu called me! So that means! _ "The Millennium Items weren't stolen not to long ago am I right?"

Ishizu was hock at my statement. "How did you know Kira?"

"I had the dream with Atem the night you called me which was last night or this morning!"

Ishizu widen her eyes and looked at the pharaoh. "Is that true?"

He nodded his head. "Yes it is true, now….Kira, why have you been calling for help?"

"huh?" _Since when do I call for help…unless…..wanting to know what I should do counts as help….oh Ryo…if only you were here….to help me.._ I looked down sadly, knowing my little brother is off and my friends are somewhere I don't know where, while I'm stuck here, confuse and lost.

"Are you alright child?"

"Yes…" _Hell no! Does it look like I am! _

"I think not."

I looked up at him and sees that he's gone. "What?"

Ishizu looked around and saw the Pharaoh at a door looking at it. "Is this…where the new tablet is?"

"Yes…my pharaoh" Ishizu said, a little lost.

_New…tablet?_ "What new tablet?"

Ishizu sighed. "The tablet that will help you find the answers you seek Yuki Kira."

_Yay, I finally get what I wanted…..yeah right. _I shook my head. "I had enough of this….I'm going home" I turned around and started to walk away. Until I heard Atem's voice.

"The small, crammed place you call home? You can't even pay your bills am I right?"

"How do you know?" _Okay he's starting to scare the crap out of me now. _

"When we met, I saw everything…your heartbroken…and confuse am I right?" He started to walk up to me and was about to put a hand on my shoulder when I ran away.

_No…no….no one understands what I go through! Me and Zane made a promise to never have fame take over us! But…but…._ I started to slow down and looks down shaking. _He broke it….the promise…they all did…now…I'm alone…._ I started to walk away and to my home, there….I might see something I never thought I'll see.

_Alone…..is what I wanted back then…now….I want them back…._

XXXX

Taiwan-chan: oops…

Kira: Hate you

Taiwan-chan: Opps

Kira: Please review and no flames

Taiwan-chan: oops

Kira: happy holidays

Taiwan-chan: oops

Kira: Shut up!


	5. Chapter 4:Offer

Taiwan-chan: I think this is the last one for today

Kira: who knows

Taiwan-chan: meh

Kira: Taiwan-chan doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh series

Taiwan-chan: me own ze OC

XXXXXXX

-Chapter 4: Offer-

_Why…am I always alone…_ I walked closer to my house and stopped seeing a in a white lab coat in front of my house looking at it. _Who?_ "Can I help…you?"

The man blinked and turned around and smiled.

I notice something one he was tan, two he has black hair three, he was the same guy who sent me the invite to help him.

"Hello there Miss. Yuki it's nice to see you again." He smiled at me.

"Yeah…Mr. Fudo it's nice to see you too." I walked up to you and looked at him. _Okay, another thing…he's taller than me but I don't blame him since I'm only 19, going 20 next year, also…he's more muscular then Zane….don't tell me I'm falling for him!_

"Your looking well Miss. Yuki, I like to talk to you." He looked at me.

"About the M.I.D.S invite, no thanks" I glared at him.

"Not that….I heard you took care of your little brother, am I right?" He looked at me his eyebrow raised.

"Yes, why?"

"My wife is having a child, and I was hoping that you could help her when he is born." He smiled.

_Great….if I help then…..I won't be able to find…Zane…_ "I'll think about it…"

Dr. Fudo blinked noticing my change of behavior. "Are you okay?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded my head. "Yes…Yes I am Dr. Fudo."

He laughed and shook his head. "Please Miss. Yuki don't call me that, call me Hakase."

I smirked and walked to the door. "I'll call you that if you call me Kira"

"Very well Kira."

I opened the door to my house and walked in with Hakase. "Sorry…for the mess…..I never had enough sleep lately and so I never get the chance to clean"

"Your still working, over your limit?" He asked concerned.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yeah….but what can I do? No one is helping me….so I have to…" I started walking to my room.

"It's almost time for your job right"

"Yeah.."

"Then I'll be off, Kira"

I watch him leave and I looked down. _Maybe….if I track him down I might be able to find him…_ I heard my phone ring and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Kira"

"Boss?" I blinked, at my bosses voice, he only calls when something bad happens.

"I;m sorry Kira but you lost your job." With that he hanged up.

_Okay…..now…..i have nothing._

"So..will you help Yuki Kira?"

I turned around and saw a man with tan skin and light tan hair, and light blue/purple eyes. "Who…"

"I'm Marik Ishtar, Ishizu's brother."

_So….this is it huh?_ I sighed. "How may I help you?"

He smiled and held out his hand. "Then come with me back to the Museum, there you'll meet everyone."

_Every..one?_

XXXXXX

Taiwan-chan: Yay! 5D's reference!

Kira: Yup!

Taiwan-chan: Please review and no flames

Kira: Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter 5: deal pt1

Taiwan-chan: Yes, I'm here and keeping my promise!

Kira: Good job!

Taiwan-chan: I feel guilty though

Kira: Your stories

Taiwan-chan: Yes

Kira: Meh.

Taiwan-chan: Next chapter!

Kira: Where!

XXXXX

-Chapter 5: Deal pt. 1-

_Every….one…? What does he mean by…..every….one? _I look at him like he's stupid or something.

Marik blinked at me and tilted his head. "What? What's wrong Miss. Yuki Kira?" His voice when he said his name was so…so…kind….no one ever said my name like…he did…

_Is something wrong with me? I don't want to fall for him! I…I'm taken by….Kaiser….right? I am…_ The thought of Kaiser brought memories I would love to be taken away and I look away, guilt taking me.

Marik notice this and walked up to me, I think he can see the heartbreak and the guilt in my eyes, or something I never see. "Your lonely right Miss. Yuki Kira?"

I shook my head. _Just tell him lies and he'll believe them, I don't want any pitty from him! _There I heard Ryo's voice on the radio.

"Yes, it's true me and Kushiko Lana are planning to get married."

His voice, was so good to hear, but hearing that…was…not…good. _No! Oh god…no…no…no….what have I done? _ I turned around and started to walk away from Marik, my eyes, tearing up.

"H-Hey!" Marik ran up to me and turned me around wide eye seeing my emotionless face becoming red with tears. "….You liked him…huh"

I pushed him away and rubbed my eyes. "Like you fucking care…..just….tell me what I have to do"

Marik blinked and look straight at me. "You….agree with the offer?"

"Yes….I do"

Marik took my hand and looked at the clock. "Come with me to the Museum there, my sister will tell you what you need."

I nodded my head and followed him to the Museum. "Marik…tell me something please."

"Yes?"

"What do you know of M.I.D.S?"

"Nothing why?"

"That's another offer I have"

"Oh?"

"The guy wants me to come there so bad"

"You should take it..then"

"No…"

"Why?"

"….Never mind…"

"Okay"

We ended up at the Museum and walked in, there I saw the people I would never thought I'll see. _No…way…this can't be…..they can't be here…but….they are…how…..are the here? Just…..how?_

XXXX

Taiwan-chan: I'm sorry if this is short but I wanted the secret to be for the next part

Kira: But it's good cliffy

Taiwan-chan: Yes

Kira: Who knows

Taiwan-chan: Fine

Kira: Happy Holidays people!

Taiwan-chan: bye…I think


	7. Chapter 6: deal pt2

Taiwan-chan: Ch

Kira:…

Taiwan-chan:…..the next chapter is here…

Kira:…..

XXXX

-Chapter 6: Deal pt. 2-

_Who….how…just how? _

A guy with wild blond hair turned around and looked at me, then at Marik, he then ask "Is this the girl?"

Marik nodded his head and looked at me. "Yes Jonouchi, this is her."

_What am I? A thing? _I looked straight at Ishizu glaring, at her and my eye twitches a little.

"Yes, Kira?"

"Am I a thing to you guys?" I sighed and Marik widen his eyes at my statement.

"Your not Miss. Yuki Kira."

"Then stop calling me Miss!" I growled and turned around. "I should have said yes to the M.I.D.S project.." _I thought I found something…I was wrong…_

"Wait Kira-chan."

I turned around and saw Muto Yugi looking at me. "What"

"Don't let anything take you done…"

"So? I haven't had any sleep why?" I pointed at Atem who was surprise at my action. "I always hear his damn voice!"

"So your blaming it on the Pharaoh? You are some bitch to do that!"

"So What? I have nothing!" With that I turned around and started to walk away until Atem called for me.

"Wait Kira. You might be right, but you're the only one who can help us find the Millennium Items and find out who brought back the Shadow games, and…..the new power.."

_Is it…..Twilight….but it can't be…can it?_ I closed my eyes and whispered. "Twilight…right?"

Everyone looked at me wide eye, and looked back at each other, confused.

"How"

"How I know? I just do" I sighed and walked towards them and then to the door. _This is it_ I opened the door and widen my eyes. "What in the…..what is this.."

"I do not know" Ishizu walked next to me looking at the room. "Somehow this looks the same thing as Egypt." She looked at me.

I walked in the room and looked at the tablets, it showed 6 dragons on the top, in the bottom some weird and 6 creepy monsters, and then in the middle another dragon. _What in the…..wait…those monsters…..on the bottom….they look like…the Nazca lines in Peru! But why are they here! More importantly, what are these things!_ I turned to the left and I gasp. A tablet showed a long dragon, and 5 marks, one looks like a head, another a claw, then another claw but longer, a wing, then a tail. _What the hell is going on?_ I turned to the right, I saw the dragon on the first tablet that was in the middle, this time it was larger and one mark was on there, it was a mark of a star and what look like a sign.

"Kira?"

I turned around and saw Ishizu, looking at me confuse. _This…this is something…I would never thought I'll see._ "I never..seen this before.."

"I can tell."

I looked back at the first tablet. _If I want answers then I have to agree. _I sighed and looked at Ishizu. "Ishizu…I agree"

"What?"

"I take your offer. We have a deal" I held out my hand, and smiled.

She smiled back and took my hand. "Very well. We will try to explain the best we can about the shadow games and the Millennium Items to you."

"I think I know enough to know what I'm looking for." I smirked.

XXXX

Taiwan-chan:…wow

Kira: Who ever knows, what the the first tablet.

Taiwan-chan: and second tablet

Kira: is, then your on track!

Taiwan-chan: Till then!

Kira: Please review!

Taiwan-chan: And Happy Holidays!


	8. Chapter 7: MIDS and their secrets

Taiwan-chan: I think I'm updating this to fast..

Kira: Who knows

Taiwan-chan: well, who knows!

Kira: Wow, well?

Taiwan-chan: Chto! The next chapter!

Kira: WHERE!

XXXXX

-Chapter 7: M.I.D.S and their secrets.

_I wonder if I did the right thing…_ I looked out the restaurant's window, I was with Marik, Ishatr Rishid, and Ishizu. I played with my orange soda straw and looking out watching kids running and pulling their parents along. _I miss those times….Judai always pulled me or mom…he always wanted to either go to the game shop or go see dad…what happened to those day?_ I sighed and layed back holding my head.

"Are you okay Miss. Yuki?"

I looked at the source of the voice, and looked straight at Rishid, and nodded my head. "Yes I'm okay, Rishid." _Does it look like it? Wait…no…nonono don't think like that Kira!_

"Okay."

I looked back out of the window and closed my eyes. _I think when Judai's friend was sent to the hospital thanks to Yubel, everything went downhill, they were hardly home, I was sent to Duel Acadmia. _I sighed. _I'm just being paranoid again. I need to cool down._

"Kira"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked at Marik confuse. "Yes?"

"Someone wants to talk to you."

"Who?"

"Him" He pointed to a man with jet black hair, and one eye covered, wearing a lab coat, tan, and muscular.

"Oh…it's you..Hakase." I blinked and tilted my head. "What are you doing here?"

"I like to talk to you.."

"About M.I.D.S, or your wife baby? No thanks"

"No…It's about M.I.D.S but….important." He looked at me stern in his voice.

I sighed and stood up. "Excuse us Rishid, Marik, and Ishizu" They nodded their heads and I walked with Hakase to some part of the restaurant . "What do you want to talk about?"

"The M.I.D.S, I have never told anyone this but I think you should know, that M.I.D.S, causes some weather issues."

"Really I haven't notice anything else?"

He sighed and nodded his head. "The M.I.D.S is working on a project, called Ener-D. With the project, I have different code names, each one dealing with Nazca Lines."

I blinked and looked shock. _This project he wanted me to be apart of has code names dealing with the Nazca Lines?_ "You joking right Hakase?"

He shook his head. "No, it's true, these are the names of them tell me if they sound familiar. Uru, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu, Ccarayhua, Ccapac Apu."

_Those are the names of the Nazca Lines….but how…_ "The spider, hummingbird, monkey, lizard, and the giant. Right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Why those though?" I was confuse as hell right now, why would he use those?

"It felt right, and your father said it was a good name for them." He smiled.

That's when it hit me. My dad, was a former scientist for the M.I.D.S, but quite. He and Hakase were good friends, no best of friends, even though my dad was older than him it didn't matter. _I can't believe he remembered my father! When he first met my dad, he was just starting out!_ "I guess that makes…sence"

He laughed, and handed me a piece of paper. "Kira, I want you to protect this, from Kaiba Corporation"

"Why?"

"These are secrets that I don't even want my assistants, or my wife to know about." He glanced at me, his voice was very stern.

I nodded my head. "But why give them to me? I mean, who knows I might give them away"

"I know you won't, these secrets, are the reason why I want to stop this project." He strictly said.

"W-what?" _He's stopping the project? Does he even have the power to?_ "Can you even do that?" I looked at him, doubtful, and confuse.

"I can, and I will Kira Yuki. Now remember keep those secrets safe, and don't tell a soul. Promise?"

I nodded my head. "Promise."

With that, he left, _I hope I can keep that promise._

XXXXX

Taiwan-chan: O.O wow never knew I could type this much!

Kira: Yup

Taiwan-chan: Well, please review and no flames

Kira: What did yall think of the Ener-D being mention!

Taiwan-chan: Happy Holidays!


	9. Chapter 8: The Clue

Taiwan-chan: I feel proud

Kira: you should

Taiwan-chan: yup

Kira: Tawan-chan doesn't own the yu-gi-oh series

Taiwan-chan: Go on!

Kira: eh!

XXXX

-Chapter 8: The Clue.

_I really hope I won't get hunted down..for this _I walked back to the table where the Ishtar's are, and I notice Marik is looking at a note. "What are you looking at Marik?"

"Something…..about a golden rod, a ball on top with two wings and a eye in the middle." He said, and looked at me.

"Is it…"

"We think it's the Millennium Rod, but we are not sure yet" Ishizu said.

"It sounds like it." Rishid explained.

"How so?"

"The way the describe it, gold, the top is a sphere with two wings, then the eye, it sounds like it." He explained to me.

I nodded my head and looked to the left seeing a man, walking. "Marik, where did you read about it?"

"Someone text me."

"Ask the person where he is"

"Right" He started to text the message.

_If I am correct the man shouldn't be to far…..nor to close._

"He said, he's near us, get out of her turn left and walk then turn right, there we'll find him.."

_Puzzles….fun_ "Well…..tell him, if he wants info on what's going on get out where he is turn right and turn left there's his answer!" I started to walk off when Ishizu called for me.

"Kira, wait is it wise to trust this man?"

I looked at her and nodded my head. _I believe I know who this person is_. "I believe so" I walked out and headed to the secret man. _Let's see if it is him…._

XXXX

Taiwan-chan: I'm sorry for the short chapter but, I want things to be very very secret!

Kira: Yeah…

Taiwan-chan: Yup

Kira: Review pls

Taiwan-chan: Happy Holidays!


	10. Chapter 9: The Talk

Taiwan-chan: Bored

Kira: I notice

Taiwan-chan: Yup

Kira: Taiwan-chan doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series

Taiwan-chan: I own ze OC, Next chapter!

Kira: OOOO

XXXX

-Chapter: The Talk

_Let's see if it's him_ I walked to the left and saw the port. _Hmm…he lead us to the Port…_

"You haven't change a bit Kira"

I turned around and smiled, seeing a big buff tan, boy, with yellowish eyes, and what looks like dark dark green hair. "It's good to see you to O'Brien." I walked over to him, and notice another man with him.

"Hey, there Kira"

"Jim…." _Why are they both here?_ "Why are you both here?"

"The rod thing, we think your looking for it…"

"How, did you know?"

Jim walked up, and looked straight at me. "After Kaiser's announcement about him getting married to a women, even though you too had a strong promise…we thought you'll do something with your life."

I shrugged and looked away, trying to hide the hurt in my eyes. "No..not even close…"

"Then how bout we tell you something, about the Nazca Lines" O'Brien looked at me with a smile.

"What do you mean?" _What does he know about them?_

"O'Brien, first let's give her the rod thing." Jim looked at his friend.

O'Brien nodded his head and walked to a shed. "We found it not to long ago Kira." He took out the Millennium rod.

_Heh, never knew it was this easy. _"How did you guys get it?" I walked over and took it.

"I just found it, and I thought someone might look for it.." O'Brien explained to me.

Jim smiled and nodded his head. He then added "Also, we thought you had to do something, since you have no one near you anymore."

_Thanks Jim….thanks for reminding me about that.._ I sighed and turned around. "I'm gonna head off." With that I left. I went back to the Restaurant and looked at Marik. "I got it."

The Ishtar's widen their eyes and looked at my right hand, seeing the Millennium Rod. Marik walked up to me and hugged me tight. "That's great Kira. Really great."

_Was he hugging me cause I got it back…or was he worried…._ I looked at him and pushed him away handing him the Rod. "Don't hug or anything else again….here"

Marik looked at me heartbroken but nodded his head taking the Rod. "Okay."

_I can't take it being near them…._ "Sorry…but I have to go…" I turned around and ran off, back to my so called home. _I can't stand looking at him, knowing that he might like me! Or worse…love me_ I stopped at my house and opened the door and walked in. When I looked around I saw I have 4 new messages. "It won't hurt to hear them…right?" I walked up to my phone and played the fist message.

"_Hey! Kira it's me, Fubuki it's been a while since we talk right? Well I just wanted to see if your doing alright since Ryo is getting married. Call me back! Bye!"_

I sighed and leaned against the wall listening to the next message.

"_Hi Kira, it's me Sho, I'm sorry for you cause of my brother, but he thought you went on….call me back or Auska-san."_

I slid onto the floor and listened to the next message.

"_Kira! Please, just call one of us back! I'm getting worried for you! Even Judai hasn't heard a thing from you…..call me back…and this is Auska" _

I sighed and breathed slowly.

"_Kira….I'm sorry….I didn't know my decision would hurt you this much….if you can call one of us back Kira. I'm starting to worry about you…..this is Kaiser….or Ryo." _

Then I couldn't hold it in. I broke down, hearing his voice, talking to me I couldn't stand it. _You bastard! You shouldn't worry about me if your getting married! _I cried myself to sleep, that night.

XXXXX

Taiwan-chan: OOPS!

Kira: Oh well!

Taiwan-chan: Well…..there's a hint of MarikXOC!

Kira: yup

Taiwan-chan: Please review and no flames.

Kira: Happy holidays!


	11. Chapter 10: Decision, she must make

Taiwan-chan: Well….I feel odd

Kira: No Kidding, your updating the story, on Christmas eve

Taiwan-chan: Oh yeah…

Kira: Wow

Taiwan-chan: Well..

Kira: Taiwan-chan doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh Series!

Taiwan-chan: The next chapter!

Kira: Where! Give it!

XXXXX

-Chapter 10: Decision, she must take.

_Where…am I?_ I looked around, and saw a figure, well what looked like one. _Who…..?_

"_I see you made it Yuki Kira." _The figure smiled at me and walked over to me.

"W…who" I only looked at the man thing person.

"_No worries Miss. Yuki, I'm here to help you." _

"If you are, then why do I have the urge to run?"

"_You can't run away…this is your dream" _

"Then. I'll. Wake. Up bastard!" I took a step back, trying to wake up.

"_You can't wake up Miss. Yuki!."_

"N-No…..please…someone….help….me!" I fell to the ground hugging myself.

"_Kira! Wake up!" _

_W…who?_ I looked around to see who called me.

"_Kira! Wake up! It's me Marik!" _

_M…Marik!_ I slowly woke up and saw Marik looking at me, his dark Lavendar eyes staring at my dark brown. "….Marik..?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, it's me Kira. It's alright."

"Why…are you here?"

"After you left I went after you…I was worried so I followed you here."

"Oh…"

"Kira is something wrong?"

"No"

"Okay"

"I just want to be alone"

Marik frowned and looked at me, with his worried eyes. "Alright but call me if anything happens to you alright"

I nodded my head. _No…I won't Marik…_ "Yeah"

Marik hugged me and I flinched but it was un noticed, to him and left my house. I walked to the door and locked it. I sighed and went to my room afraid to sleep. _Wait…why would I go to my room if I don't wanna sleep…._ I walked in and stopped seeing a figure there smiling at me.

"Hello Yuki Kira, it's so noce to see you again." It smiled and walked towards me. "How will it be to see, Ryo as yours?"

"W-what?" _What is this…thing?_

"Now Miss Yuki" The thing walked up to me and placed it's hand on my forehead making me feel light headed and tired. IT smirked. "Go have a pleasant sleep, you will need it."

I gasped and closed my eyes falling down with the phone ringing. The last thing I remembered was the voice message playing.

"_Hey Kira, it's me Ryo…I guess you don't want to talk to me"_

XXXX

Taiwan-chan: DX I'm sorry for your waiting

Kira: and it being short

Taiwan-chan: yeah well if you all must know I had a good idea but my laptop was taken by my brother and he shut down so I had to rewrite this.

Kira: She is very sorry. She would have this up on Christmas eve but couldn't

Taiwan-chan: well umm

Kira: please Review and no flames

Taiwan-chan: Happy new years!


	12. Chapter 11: One down two to go!

Taiwan-chan: Okay!

Kira: Gah!

Taiwan-chan: well!

Kira: Taiwan-chan doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series!

Taiwan-chan: chapter!

XXXX

-Chapter 11: One down two to go!

I woke up slowly and held my head tightly. "Dang…..I need to get this sorted now!" I got up and walked out and started to look for the last of the Millennium Items. _I don't care what the others think! After Ryo…. _I shook my head and started to walk to a mansion. _I'm going to talk to him face to face! _I stopped and rang the doorbell and waited for 40 minutes or so until a women open it up looking at me.

"Can I help you girl?" She asked glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes and glared back. _This is it…I'm doing it! _"I'm here to talk to Kaiser." I was surprise on how cold my voice is.

"What do you want with my soon to be husband!" She snapped.

I smirked. "I'm a old friend…slut" I smiled when I saw her face grow in anger.

"Lana, who is it?"

_You took your sweet little time boy…_ I looked behind her and waved at my old crush and friend. Kaiser. "Long time no see Kaiser" I greeted him with a glare.

I could tell he was surprise at the coldness of my voice. I smirked when he looked at me surprise but then I frowned when he notice how thin I was getting, and that look of worry.

"Lana, let her in I need to speak with her." He looked at his soon to be wife.

"But Ryo-kun~"

I held the urge to punch that slut for calling him that with a playful tone.

"Please Lana.."

"Fine" She walked away to a different room.

"Please…come in Kira.."

I walked in and closed or slammed the door. "Kaiser, we have to talk now."

He nodded and led me to a private room. "We can talk here Kira-chan" He closed the door and sat on a chair.

I growled and sat on the couch. "Don't call me that anymore Kaiser, that old Kira is long gone."

He widen his eyes and looked at me worried. "Kira what happened to you?"

I thought about it and told him "Being in my rundown home, working over my limits but to only lose my job." I smiled. "I then decided to hunt down stuff that I have a feeling your little slut has."

He looked at me like I'm crazy. "Kira….did this all happen cause I chose what I did?"

I shrugged. "Maybe but does you little angle have a golden object that looks old or something?"

"Well….she does have a necklace that is gold with a eye….w-"

"Give it to me"

"W-what?"

I stood up. "Listen here Kaiser that thing is a Millennium item! It's dangerous!"

He stood up and looked at me. "Then why do you need it Kira?"

"I'm collecting them to figure out who summoned them and brought back a dangerous game and something else Kaiser!" I glared at him, for some reason my heart hurt knowing that this is something I shouldn't have done but had to.

He sighed and walked to a desk and took out a box, he then open it showing the Millennium Necklace. "Is this it?"

I nodded and took it, but I then looked at him. "Kaiser just for you to know, the old Kira is still alive but I won't let her out…..since she won't get the job done…..all she will be is thinking of you, she still loves you" With that I turned around and walked away leaving a very shock and regretful Kaiser.

"Kira..chan….she still loves me…" He then remembered the way I was acting and frowned. "Kira….I will fine a way to save you from whatever is hurting you, that is a promise."

I walked to my house and noticed Marik there. "Hey Marik catch!"

He turned around and saw me throwing the Millennium Necklace, then catch it. "Kira! You found it!" He looked at me smiling. "Me and the others found the rest…."

I nodded and opened the door and walked in.

"Where did yo-"

"Kaiser's soon to be slut" I flatly said and looked at him.

He blinked slowly. "Alright.." He looked at me and sighed. "You want me to leave?"

"I guess…I mean you have to tell Ishizu I found the last of them"

He nodded. "Remember you still need to find out who summoned them"

I nodded and look at him smiling. "I have a feeling I know who did."

He nodded. "Alright, be careful Kira"

I smiled and nodded my head. "I will." I watch him leave and smiled. _Now it is to figure out if she really did. _

XXX

Taiwan-chan: O.O

Kira: Looks like it's almost done!

Taiwan-chan: 2 or 3 more chapters left!

Kira: It's going to be very very very intence!

Taiwan-chan: Please review and no flames!

Kira: YAY!

Taiwan-chan: Yipie VODKA~

Kira: nonono


	13. Chapter 12: The fight

Taiwan-chan: Okay this story is almost finish!

Kira: 2 more chaps to go!

Taiwan-chan: Maybe!

Kira: Taiwan-chan doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series!

Taiwan-chan: gOOOOO

XXX

-Chapter 12: The Fight is on

I sat on my couch and looked up thinking about something. _It has to be her…right? I mean she looks like it…and the way she acts…._ I was then thrown out of my thoughts when my door flew open. I sighed and didn't bother looking at the person who barge in. "Did you ever hear of knocking then you will pass?" I closed my eyes.

The person stopped and I had a feeling he or she was glaring at me. "Why should I Miss. Kira Yuki?"

I sighed and open up my eyes seeing Kaisers slut glaring at me. "Can I help you slut?" I smiled when I saw her growling at me.

"I'm no slut! Now tell me why did you take _my_ necklace?" She yelled.

I blinked and giggled. "Who said it was yours?" I looked at her. _Lets see what she says _

"I got it! I own it!"

"How did you get it?" I smirked,

"I….I…" She looked like she is panicking. I smirked and stood up walking towards her.

_Please let me be right!_ I smiled and said. "You took them from Egypt or did you summon them?"

She took a step back her eyes wide. "How did y-"

"How did I know?" I smiled and looked at her. "I figured, when we first met, you were really mean, you didn't want me to talk to your soon to be husband…and" I smirked. "You just admitted it."

She growled and tried to punch me, but I dodge it and punch her gut. "Now listen here slut, I'm saving the world."

She smiled and kicked my face making me fall onto the couch. She then pinned my down. "You listen here! I'm doing this so that I could have Ryo-kun to myself! "

I growled and for the first time I felt myself losing it and kicked her off and glared at her, feeling my eyes changing. "So your just using him just to get famous?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes…yes I am girl I am using Ryo to get famous!" She got up and was about to punch me when I caught her fist and used my free hand to punch her stomach hard.

She took a step back holding her stomach, she then looked at me.

"You need to learn…using people doesn't give you good…it gives you bad things." I walked towards her. "I would know" I was about to punch her when I heard a voice.

"Stop!"

I turned to my door and there he is. Kaiser. "What do you want Kaiser?"

"What are you doing to Lana?"

"She summoned something dangerous to the world!"

He looked at her. "Is it true Lana?"

She shook her head. "No no no!"

_That lying slut! _I growled and looked at Kaiser. "Who will you believe Kaiser? Your old friend or your slut?"

Kaiser looked at me then at Lana. "I…I…"

I guess Lana had enough so she tackled my infront of him and started to punch me in the face.

I gasp and tried to stop but failed. "S-stop!"

Kaiser had enough and ran towards Lana tacking her off of me. "Stop it!"

She looked at him like he lost it. "What…are you doing?"

"Lana….we are over!" He glared at her.

"Good choice Ryo!"

I turned my head weakly and saw Marik there.

"Who?"

"I'm Marik Ishtar…I'm a friend of Kira…" He walked over and took Lana. "My sister will handle her."

I smiled weakly and closed my eyes, my face hurting. The last think I heard was Kaiser and Marik calling my name.

XXX

Taiwan-chan: YAY!

Kira: Next chapter might be the last!

Taiwan-chan: Please review and no flames!


	14. Chapter 13: The end or is it?

Taiwan-chan: THE FINAL!

Kira: PARTY!

Taiwan-chan: ^^~

Kira: Well Taiwan-chan doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series!

Taiwan-chan: GOGOGO

XXX

I moaned and slowly open up my eyes to see white, and the bright lights. I closed my eyes shut tightly moaning. I guess someone heard me, cause I heard a voice.

"Kira? Kira! Kira can you hear me?"

I moaned and open up my eyes to see him. Kaiser. I turned my head away. "What do you want Kaiser?" I felt my heart break again cause of my cold voice.

"Kira…I know you hate me for what I did….but" I felt his hand on my chin and turned my head to face him. "I know it's years. Years to late but…." He kissed me on the lips. "I still love you Kira Yuki."

I blinked slowly and finally I felt myself feel happy. Oh the feeling of happiness, it felt so good. I shook my head and smiled. "Kaiser…you idiot." I kissed him.

I felt him smile and he kissed back.

Yeah…this is a happy ending for me.

_Are you sure about that Kira Yuki? _

Damn….I forgot about that guy..

I pulled away and closed my eyes seeing the mysterious man in front of me.

"_Hello Kira Yuki" _He or It smiled at me .

I shook my head and glared at him. _You know what dude I'm tired of you and I know who Twilight is!_

"_Who is it?"_

I place a hand on my chest and smiled. _It's me._

I saw him nod and smile. _"Good job now I can leave you alone"_ With that HE disappear.

I open up my eyes and looked at Kaiser smiling. "It's over."

He blinked. "What?"

"Everything I went through is over…" I hugged him and kissed him.

He kissed back.

_This is one good happy ending. _

XXX

Taiwan-chan: ^^

Kira: Short but who cares! It's over!

Taiwan-chan: PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!


End file.
